


Where I Went Wrong

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: One can only act so pleased while his faith starts to fail him.





	Where I Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. I realized I'd never written Orion before. Huh. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"I grew tired_
> 
> _You expired_
> 
> _You finished me_
> 
> _Now that I'm all that you planned_
> 
> _Well, tell me, what do you think?"_
> 
> _—Meg and Dia, "Masterpiece"_

Orion Black stared at the spectacle before him, choosing instead to focus on the tiles of the black wall beyond what was actually happening. He…he couldn't bear to watch.

He'd done it. Truly. Walburga, his wife, sat beside him, smiling as they watched their younger son take the Dark Mark on his left arm… _They'd_ done it. Regulus was the wizard they'd molded into the perfect, obedient son. He wasn't even their younger son anymore, but their _only_ child. Yes…Sirius who?

Yet Orion couldn't watch. He couldn't face the consequences that he'd succeeded in raising one of his sons to be just like him, just like his wife, just like _them_.

Regulus didn't look prepared or pleased. If it wasn't fear Orion thought he saw on his son's young face, then it was the expression of a doll—a lifeless, soulless figure to be controlled by others.

_Toujours pur_ , Orion thought with a grimace as his eyes finally settled on Regulus for the first time that night.

But what did such a heavy phrase mean to Orion when he wasn't sure he believed in it anymore?

And what was it going to cost him?

**Author's Note:**

> :O I don't usually write the Black family…but I like this. A bit of redemption for Orion, perhaps? Hmm… *haggles Reggie, regardless* Sad, though. D:
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Oh, yes… Long after this, I'd go on to write more about Orion, and I developed some rly nice headcanons, in great part thanks to Morghen. -w- Man, the Black family was so messed up… X_X


End file.
